This invention relates to a tool holder for storing and displaying tools, particularly power tools such as sabre saws, skill saws, drills and the like.
Most craftsman and do-it-yourself homeowners have various power tools such as sabre saws, skill saws, drills and the like and, normally, these power tools are simply stored on shelves. In many instances, it would be convenient to have relatively inexpensive tool holders for these power tools so that they not only could be stored in an orderly fashion but in a fashion to also protect them from damage or abuse.
The tool holder of the present invention satisfies these needs and, furthermore, is of a design and construction such that a manufacturer can effectively package the power tool in them for storage and shipment. Further still, a retailer can effectively utilize the tool holder as a display for displaying the tool. The cost can be such that the manufacturer or retailer can absorb the cost of the tool holder in the purchase price, thus adding a bonus to the purchase of the power tool. Alternatively, the tool holder can be merchandised as a separate item.
The above objectives are accomplished with the tool holder of the present invention which, in accordance with one embodiment, simply is an integral length of sheet material such as sheet metal or plastic which is folded to form a triangle having a back wall, a bottom wall and a top wall. The top wall slopes outwardly and downwardly from the upper edge of the back wall, preferably at an angle of approximately 45.degree., and has a cut-out in it which is shaped and proportioned to receive a particular type of power tool, such as a skill saw or drill. The back wall has means, such as a keyhole slot, for removably securing the tool holder to a support surface, such as a wall. The lower edge of the back wall also can be folded to extend outwardly perpendicular to the back wall and beneath the bottom wall so as to form a flange or shelf which supports the end edge of the bottom wall and thus adds rigidity to the tool holder. The tool holder is simply secured to a support surface by means of threaded screws, nails or the like, and the power tool then is disposed within the cutoff in the sloped top wall for storage.
In accordance with another embodiment, the tool holder is of a knock-down construction, with the tool holder being of a three-piece construction.
A manufacturer of the power tool can secure the power tool in place in the cut-out in the top wall for storage and shipment. If desired, a heat shrink plastic cover can be utilized. A retailer can display the power tool conveniently and attractively, with it still disposed within the tool holder.